gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Chimera Corporation
The Chimera Tech Industrial and Arms Corporation also simply known as "Chimera" for short, is one of the most powerful Organization that as a front for a weapon for the governments of the world, uses also using peaceful thing including biology and advanced flight systems to make the people believe they are the sorta "good guys" of the world. However in reality they are wolves in sheep fur in regards to there actions if you look past the smoke and mirrors they secretly plot a bid to take over the world using their more advanced weaponry and influence over many governments around the world to keep control and power at all times. They were formed in the final days of the Cosmic Era and were formed in response to the rising distress between Naturals and Coordinators, as several wealthy people trying to take the grasp of the power of the world by force in such following the ending days of Cosmic Era members of the now Chimera CEO bought shares into sciences of all kind as while as army grade weaponry to make and sell towards everyone, however after a while it grew to the titan of the world it is today. During the power struggle they encountered resistance facing the Equatorial Union who has gained a much more larger grasp during the Zero Era then before in the Cosmic Era. Overview During the time of the Zero Era, Chimera, under the leadership of President and CEO Kazuya Suzugamori, allied itself with the New Atlantic Federation; it supplied the contemporary supplied exclusive trade rights, as well as trading behind the closed doors with the Neo-ZAFT Union to play each side to start another war. Because of this, and earlier behavior, Chimera gained a reputation as an unethical opportunist however they also carry very advanced weapons which they sell for a more reasonable price for both sides of both Neo-ZAFT, the United Alliance forces and even the New Atlantic Federation who is greatly recovering following the last days Cosmic Era. There is no question, behind a fog of smoke and mirrors while people don't as questions the Chimera Corporation is more then responsible for all kinds of Crimes against Humanity, Crimes against Nature, Slavery Trades and finally most commonly Crimes against peace all to flew there lust for more money and power. Which they use said money and power to control peoples lives and keep nations under there thumb from behind the shadows during times of need. They also use the United Allied Forces as a shield at times to hide behind the alliance of the Plants and Earth Federation after the end of the second war. The corporation also experimented with a biological weapon which they first tested in the middle eastern city of Istanbul, Turkey which didn't sit very well with the Equatorial Union who works within the middle east. But the weapon was soon after tested dropped into the city of Sao Paulo in the "Government of South America". They quickly responded with a cure for the virus for the right price saying it was a some kind of new Bubonic plague or mysterious disease giving the cure to the rich or those who are able to buy it, however a great main unable to pay for it died or changed into the what is later to be called the Forsaken. The group been known for doing war crimes by army offices however due the massive corruption and power of the group and lack of evidence that links the group to any of there crimes. They also have known connections to be supporting the Neo-ZAFT movement for supplying them both mobile suits, funds, supplies and weapons in order to help there fight with the United Alliance Forces as well as the Equatorial Union then later on they officially joined forces during the battle with the dreaded Forsaken forces. However once the Forsaken were crippled badly the main base of the Neo-ZAFT Union was destroyed from a mini-black hole device fired from the Vold Heart Fortress's primary weapon. During the events of Gundam Build Fighters: A New World the Chimera Corporation also appears during this story line also as a powerful rival to The Plavsky Particle System Engineering organization a strong and powerful, Rival/Ally Corporation during the event both seen to get along however still try to battle for top control of the Gunpla Fight Arenas trying to out do the other in making the perfect kind of arenas or Gunplas to sell to the public. It turns out during a experimental accident had pulled Chairmen Kazuya Suzugamori and his group along with a heroes of the Equatorial Union, which Kazuya was forced to remake his corporation in the Build Fighters universe to try to make a gateway in between that world and the Zero Era universe to bring his forces in to help conquest this world. After discovering data of the JDG-00X Devil Gundam, it was later integrated into the devious ZW2A-L901 Soul Ripper Madnug unit. Corporation Ranks 1. President/Chairman - The Head of the corporation, and the leader of the group inside and outside the view of the public, The president also has considerable power within the company and the top position that is equally respected and authoritative. 2. Vice-president - The Second in command, as well as the second hand man of the President of the group itself, The vice-president handles all the intelligent and behind dealings for the President. They also cover majorly the day-to-day concerns of the corporation that don't effect the chairman or the corporation in a huge way. However the VP also set up meetings and press conferences when required. 3. Phantom Trinity Member - They are the elite ace pilots of custom-made mobile suits that act independently unless the vice-president or Chairman said otherwise, most of the time they are Super-Solider, Highly Skilled Coordinators, or rarely Elite Shadows. They are offence tasked with giving orders or leading frontal assault with squads or sometimes even small fleet depending on which role they are given. 4. Elite Shadow - Elite shadows officers who report back to the vice president, as well as take on extremely high important missions including dealing with groups like the Neo-ZAFT and the New Atlantic Federation or various forms of assassin protocol. They spend four years as a Shadow Officer before being promoted into this rank which requires knowladge and skills to get the job done. 5. Shadow Officers - The shadows have three paths they take and can be split in third based on training or how they were hired for in the job. Each with a unique role and offence focus on being up close and personal with people. :5.2 Shadow Brokers - They are the intelligent forces that do stealth missions, to spy on enemy forces and also dealing selling Weapons, Drugs, Mobile suits, Machine systems and Merchandise to potential buyers. They work as the illegal underground using cartel drug money to help fund the Chimera corporation's power base. 5.3 Shadow Forces - Majorly a self-trained military force or contracted mercenary forces who handle the main defending or attacking enemy forces, which the corporation would push itself into during a time of battle. They are both Mobile suit pilots or just standard assault rifle equipped guards in the buildings. :3. Shadow Media and Office Team - This is people within the corporation whom the media and public eye, who make business grow within the corporation from promoting and marketing merchandise. They even cover the radio and their own TV network, that can spread the news about the latest thing in the Chimera Co, a line of merchandise as well they also include world news and local news. They also used to disconnect them from any war-crimes by using the media to make the people believe they are a necessary evil to help the world. 6. Reservation Agents - Made up of Reserve for the shadow officers within the corporation that are held back from active duty, however still poses in the office building doing date to date organization and peaceful lives until called in. They live along areas of the Chimera corp's private city areas including areas within the Orb Union, United Force Alliance area of the PLANTs and known counties and city that was originally bought by Chimera for expansion of factories or other means. 7. Regular Agents and Staff - Formed from the extra defense fleet forces along bases, when not in combat they also serving as testing weaponry and being repairmen on the job. They work along with the Shadow Forces however they lack battle experience and are many the bulk of the group minimum trained to fight however they received basic firearms training, basic repair training and basic mobile suit Operational skills. History Background During the fall of the Cosmic Era 43 years ago, 15 years before the events of Mobile Suit Gundam: The Fade of Eternity took place Chimera was originally set up as a weapons & medical supply factory system of the Earth Forces during the Third Bloody Valentine War before being a front for the Science Department. They were working on the TZ7F-D2Z "Hydra" Virus as a means to shift the tide of the war with the ZAFT following their defeat. However towards the end of the Berlin invasion the most of the "Blue Logos Special Science Department" had withdrawn from the battle itself the company withdrawn from the Earth Forces and Blue Logos to be independent after their names were revealed to the public. Hiding in plain sight following the latter part of the war, they kept going working on the Virus while weapons and medical supplies for the ZAFT Union following their take-over under former Chairman Durandal until his death in 74 (C.E.). However following the end of the war during the "United Peacekeeper Act", Chairwoman Lacus had focused the rest of the army of ZAFT in mostly peacekeeping operations & aid in rebuilding the world. However, the future of Chimera turned grim as after this being reformed the new The Chimera Industrial and Arms Corporation was almost out of money and went bankrupt following the later states of the Cosmic Era. The former chairman of Chimera was bought out by a secondary party claiming to the last remnant of the Blue Logos Organization. Kazuya Suzugamori was later appointed as the CEO of Chimera as this person used his mind to bring new ideals on the table including a network of spies and scientists to make many kind of things. In within a matter of 7 years he transformed a small corporation working in Alaska into an international arm and scientific discovery center for advance weaponry and medical support for the world. To the public gained a reputation as an unethical opportunist, to some people as they are people who made all kinds of weapons, medical supplies, new breed of Mobile Suits and various advancements in ways for the public during there raise of power. They became one of the most powerful corporation in the world next to full-on governments having a full network TV, Buying out large portions of Alaska & the United Kingdom for expanding it's control and a private security services provider and there own private army to protect there interests. The Chimera Network was set up shortly after Chimera bought out large portions of Alaska in order to keep the people thinking positively about this group using the media for various shows and AD for there supplies within a spend of 7 months the newest Corporation made over 82 Million dollars a year. With all the free funding and people believing they are good in secret Kazuya planned to use the time to experimentation on living animals & people on various kinds of reactions to gasses or space wide infections in order to see the effects would have on a long-term to help push the medical science to the limit. Also 3 years before Mobile Suit Gundam: The Fade of Eternity they started construction of the Vold Heart base to help boost production in space of MS and also a protective base to keep working in secret. The primary forces of Chimera was formed by Kazuya, as a type of defense in the event an enemy group sweep as a response to the overgrowing hostility that the Neo-ZAFT Union had assaulted the United Alliance Forces base using it to protect itself but it also appeared made to be both crowd control and enforcers of there rules as such they were made to be trained to fight various forces including later on the Equatorial Union as a primary rival. During the final years before the first days of Zero Era, Chimera also set up a program that called "Shadow Forces" which include Assassination, Espionage, Illegal arms trading and bribing. This group is the shadow ops group which work in the shadows to take out enemies or do deals to keep the corporation's interests at best including removal of threats and other means. The Fate of Eternity Gundam Build Fighters: A New World Chimera information Locations & Bases *'Anchorage "Code-name: Siege"' - The "Homeland" of mainstream workers of the corporation, it is a defensive city on the planet itself, they're also a mirror version of this in the Plants to make it seem the same for the soldiers. It has a large factory that builds mobile suits and some space ships for the corporation's space fleet. The area was once called "Alaska" before they changed the name to Anchorage. * Victorian "Code-name Anvil" - The secondary homeland of the corporation in the county of the "United Kingdom" following the final valentine war. Not only along this area but other areas along the europe are also controlled by Chimera as well. The governments still retain control over the areas however they obey the commends of the corporation when it's required. * Vold Heart - The mysterious defensive high-grade Fortress-type Space Station. It is used as the main military, major factory and a research command center of the Chimera corporation and the true headquarters of the group. It undetected for the longest time due to the cloaking field around it, and the space station requires 2 key codes to enter without the ship won't detect it existing or perhaps even destroyed. Mobile Weapons Gundams and Trademark Mobile Weapons *DFZ1-K150 Nix Calypso Gundam - This is the primary suit that Kazuya Suzugamori uses during season 1 and most of Season 2 due to it's natural power and Long-Range Finger Focused CP Beam Cannon in each finger for it's extra over-sized hands. *DXZ2-Z200X Azazel Gundam - Kazuya's final gundam and mobile suit he used during the final battle in the Fade of Eternity, which it uses "Hydra" cells along the metal to bond with another form of gas to make a stable evolution on the Nix Calypso to bond into this unit. *Z2F7-0W1 Mephistopheles Gundam - Clare Rebirth's personal Mobile suit which she commands units in battle while fighting which is made for general-range combat while being a commander. *9FZG-NW05 Hurricane Leo Gundam - This is the gundam personally made for Kenji Raiju which he uses after the originally Thunder Leo was destroyed. *MSN-L905 Sazabi Avenger - This is the main mobile suit used by Hazama Suzuki during his service to Chimera following destroying the the infected city of São Paulo in south america. *NA-21 Ikazuchi Gundam - Formerly used by Hazama Suzuki it was once belonging to his father before he stolen it and sold it to Chimera. Later on it was retaken back by the Equatorial Union. *GNX-X139 Sin Shinigami Gundam - During season 1 it was the primary moblie suit of Kurayami Miyuki who was a former memeber of phantom pain before joining along with his sister with Captain Lars Suzuki and the others. *GNX-X129 Deva Reaper - This is the primary suit of Chinatsu Miyuki during her time as the "Masked Pilot" then later on during her service to the Equatorial Union she later used it to help them. *ZGMF-X66AF Liberation Gundam - This Prototype machine was made using data from both Sin Shimigami and Eternity Gundam during Season two it was later taken by Kurayami before being completed and given to Ryujin Roma, an ace pilot that serves on the Imperius along with Captain Lars. Mass-Produced Suits *R2A-2011B Alexander Aries - Basic land Unit as while as Crowd Control that can fight in space however isn't as effect as the Azure. *K7R1-L990 Azure - Basic Space & Land Unit that can fight in any general area. *R6X-1366A Thunder Leo - Originally the custom made unit of a Alexander Aries by Phantom Pain member Kenji Raiju, now is a commander Commander unit was made for land and space battle. *ZR2A-2502A Hades - General Space & Land unit made for Middle to long range combat to provide heavy fire power towards enemy troops. *R3B-2012W Jormungandr Blitz - It is a Space-Only mobile suit it is using space-grade engines to burst on it's back to out pace most troopers to gain a speed advantage over them. *NXA-009 Gilgamesh - This Unit is a heavy fortress of a Mobile armor that only used rarely by Chimera for extermination projects like the Destruction of the infected or attack on the Equatorial Union when they sent seven of them to attack the main base in a single mission. Ships *ZDF6-K090 Mjolnir Super Flagship - one of the largest warships ever made by Chimera and pride of the Chimera fleet due to it's size and power. This ship is triple the size of every ship in the class put together and has enough firepower of a small country. *DAW2-0K0A3 Niflheim Warship - The main Warship that is primary used for battle by the Chimera Fleet due to it's nice armor and good offensive power during combat. This like the older modal are the only ships in Chimera's fleet that have powerful enough enignes to be able to break the O-Zone layer of the earth to be able to do machines on the earth or space. :*'ZW1-0K22B2 Niflheim Defender' - An older modal of the Warship version which replaces weaponry with a shielding and fire defensive units to resend beam fire back at the enemies. This is the only this ships class has engines that are able to freely guide into the O-Zone layer and out. *DAW3-K0ZT1 Jotunheim Battleship - The Second largest ship in the Chimera fleet they are made for heavy cannon support while made for ship to ship battle. They are primary made for deep-space battles instead of being flexible enough to land onto the planet unlike the Niflheim. *DWA3-K1BZ4 Bifrost Carrier Ship - This ship is the primary ship for carrying Mobile suits as well as supplies for the Chimera Corporation due to it's large storage room and Extra large mobile suit hangers for easy deployment or simply carrying large amount of supplies when required for trade. Build Fighters Gunpla Trivia *Chimera was inspired by the Czerka Arms Corporation, from the Star Wars universe with their underhanded tactics and genius out look on weapons. Category:Chimera Category:Zero Era Category:Faction